


Una Carta

by HeadlessAngel



Series: COCD2020 [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Compliant, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2020, Carry On Countdown Day 1, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drabble, Found Family, Gen, Letters, Post-Book 1: Carry On, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlessAngel/pseuds/HeadlessAngel
Summary: A veces un pequeño trozo de papel nos trae consigo mucho más que solo unas cuantas palabras.Carry On Countdown 2020Día 1: Familia encontrada
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Simon Snow & Margaret
Series: COCD2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027465
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Una Carta

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Menciones mínimas de elementos de Wayward Son.

La carta llegó por vía aérea, atorada en la pata de un ave, por un anillo de aspecto gastado al que le faltaba la piedra. El paquete consistía en una hoja doblada y arrancada de un cuaderno y una postal de las montañas de Estados Unidos. Simon reconoció el anillo como el que Penny solía usar. Supo de inmediato quién había enviado aquella misiva. 

Tomó la hoja y la desdobló. Contenía unas cuantas líneas, escritas en tinta negra y con trazos que a pesar de ser descuidados, eran legibles. leyó:

  
  


_ Al cachorro de alas rojas, Simon Snow: _

_ Quiero pedirte disculpas; nuestro primer encuentro no fue del todo agradable. Lo sé, es culpa mía por haber sido tan desconfiada. No se si puedo llamar defecto a algo que me ha mantenido con vida durante tantos siglos. También te pido que disculpes a Shepard. Es un buen chico, el mejor que he conocido. Me atreví a pedirle tu dirección porque, necesito decirte algo importante. _

_ Cuando te conocí, vi algo de mí misma en tí. Y no hablo sólo de lo relacionado a ser un dragón. (¿Mitad dragón, en tu caso? Puede ser que tu lo niegues, pero mi olfato no me falla nunca) Me refiero a… tu aura. Pareces un poco triste, un poco solitario. Es cómo si no estuvieras en dónde perteneces. _

_ También me sentí así. Lo recuerdo muy bien a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado. Es por eso que llegué aquí. Como tú, era joven y estaba asustada, pero desde entonces mi vida ha cambiado bastante. La vida es distinta acá, no tengo palabras para describirlo. Y aunque aún no despiertan nuestros hermanos y hermanas, sé que lo harán algún día.  _

_ Sé que vives del otro lado del océano, y que esa brujita y el guapo chupa sangre son tu familia. lo sé. No te pido que los abandones, no quiero obligarte. Solo quiero que sepas que, si en algún momento te sientes atrapado o solitario, o si simplemente quieres compañía, puedes venir a mí, puedes escribirme. Yo seré tu familia, si tu así lo quieres.  _

_ Margaret _

  
  


Terminó de leer y, muy a su pesar, Simon se encontró sonriendo. Se dirigió a su habitación, a sentarse en el escritorio. Tenía que responder esa carta. No todos los días alguien te ofrece ser parte de su familia. Y para él que de niño no había tenido una, era maravilloso poder expandir aún más la que había encontrado. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡HOLA!
> 
> YYYYYY El año se pasó tan, tan rápido que ya llegamos a este bello evento. Voy a estar posteando varios one shots, aunque no los 30.
> 
> Me cayó muy bien esta señora dragón y quería escribir sobre ella "Adoptando" a Simon
> 
> gracias por leer
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
